Codename: Voltz
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Part of my Traditional: Never Applied series. Meet Aurora Davis, 18 years old, and on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. Has a knack for hacking. Clint Barton, Hawkeye, is sent to retrieve her. See how things unfold in her first years as a S.H.I.E.L.D operative. Clint/HawkeyexOC Rated M: because I'm paranoid that T isn't enough.


**JJ-Jefferu:** Hello there! I know some of you have probably thought I have died (if you alerted me because of my Sons of Anarchy fic _Rewind _or maybe not anything Sons related). Fear not. I am very much alive. I have just been adjusting to the college life and balancing a job and family and friends. I do plan on continuing my Sons fic, along with my other ones, but right now I have misplaced my inspiration for some of them and the other ones I'm not sure about anymore.

If this is your first time in my fandoms, I'd like to welcome you and thank you for choosing this one shot. I do plan on having it as a full blown story. It'll be in two parts, for sure, it might end up being a trilogy or possible a saga (or the correct term used for more than three). This is just to wet your whistle and hopefully help you guys encourage me to write the fics. Also before any of the full blown story comes out there will two more one shots.

Anyway, let me stop rambling, I'm sure more than half of you won't read this anyway. Let's get to the disclaimers.

**I do not own anything Marvel: that belongs to Stan Lee.**

**I do not own the copy rights to any of the movies that have been produced in the name of Marvel.**

**This is a fan made fictional piece of work; there will be errors or grey areas. I hope you'll forgive me for them and not blow up at me but gentle and nicely tell me concerns. **

**My proofer **TrappedinaPhoto **is defiantly the best.**

****Now without further adue, welcome to **Traditional: Never Applied- Codename: Voltz**

* * *

**Codename: Voltz**

**Six Months Ago:**

_S.H.I.E.L.D. target: Aurora Davis, DOB: March 27__th__ 1987, Description: 5'5", mid-back length dirty-blonde, blue eyes, two scars-one on her wrist and the other just above her left eye (both from child hood accidents), blue square shaped glasses. Classification: Minimal threat level-hacking skills. _

Agent Clint Barton looked over the details of his current target. He wasn't sure why this sixteen year old girl was his target or how she even rated her way onto his radar, but then again he had yet to go to the briefing for his mission. Rolling his shoulders, Clint gets up from his lying position on his S.H.I.E.L.D issued bed.

"Agent Barton," a voice came on the intercom in the room. "Are you ready for your debriefing?"

"Yes sir, I am on my way now." Barton says, throwing on his jacket, grabbing the mission file, and exiting the room.

"Glad you could join us Agent Barton." Director Fury says as Clint enters the briefing room.

"Sir I was trying to make sense of why this girl, who is only sixteen years old, is a target." Clint explains as he takes a seat at the table, laying his folder down and pulling out a pen; to take additional notes on his target if needed.

"She may seem like nothing spectacular from her file but she is a grade A hacker." Fury tells his bow-wielding agent.

"I got that from looking over the file," Clint tells his employer dully.

"Well Agent Barton what isn't in that file is why we want her. She is after all on the young side." Fury tells him.

"Why is it S.H.I.E.L.D wants this normal girl who has an ability to hack. Nothing stands out about her, from my inquiry, and she isn't the youngest agent to have been recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. What aren't you telling me Director?" Clint asks.

"What alerted us to her presence was she hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D database and was trying to access files about her birth and her father. What made her think we had anything on her is beyond me. It sparked my interest. I think with the right kind of training she would make a great asset to the company." Director Fury explains.

"I see. Is there anything I should be warned about?" Clint asks.

"Yes, be careful. She may not look too much but she is pretty resourceful. We have sent agents after her before but she eludes them and they turn up seriously burnt. It's why I am sending you." Fury tells him. "That is what you're real question was, wasn't it? Why you are being sent?"

"Yes, from the file that was handed to me I didn't see what made you need my expertise with this target." Clint tells the director. "I'll be on my way first thing in the morning."

**Present:**

Aurora despised public schools; they were ever so judgmental and boring. They barely held her attention for more than two days compared to private schools: The teen had the privilege of attending a private school, briefly under an alias, until the school was notified that she was a fake. See, Aurora had this uncanny ability to hack into any database that she set her mind on. To others, it would seem that she could hack into any database but with her manipulation of electrical currents it came naturally to her.

She knew that S.H.I.E.L.D had sent a good agent after her this time for her abilities. And boy did he have some skills. Not to mention he was incredibly attractive. Aurora had only been able to catch him once and slightly shocked him as a defense mechanism. She would give Director Fury some points for this agent he sent after her. If he was to approach her like a normal person; Aurora might feel inclined to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. with him. Might go, it would depend on her mood and how he asked.

"Ma'am, can I have a word?" A slightly accented voice asked Aurora causing her to stop.

"I don't know sir, can you?"Aurora replied with a smirk rounding on the guy. "Damn you are attractive." She whistled at the man. He was taller than her, 5'10", his brown hair was cut short but not too short, he had the prettiest blue eyes Aurora had seen, expect for her brother, and to top it all off: the agent (she was assuming) pulled off his pair of jeans and grey muscle shirt very well.

"You seem to know who I am, Ms. Davis."

"On the contrary, I only know that you're a S.H.I.E.L.D agent who was sent to retrieve me." Aurora tells him.

"You are correct. I am Agent Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye." Clint introduces.

"Well nice to meet you Agent Barton. Why are you approaching me now and not five months ago when you first made contact?" Aurora asks as they start to walk toward a more secluded space. Both knew things might turn violent and neither desired unwanted spectators.

"I wasn't sure if it was you that produced the electrical current that went into my body when we first engaged and I was burnt or if it was a coincidence. But yesterday you proved that it had come from you. When those kids cornered you and the same thing happened to them." Clint says to her. "So I contacted Director Fury and explained to him the new variable in the situation. He responded by telling me that he would like to end this cat and mouse game the two of you have had going on for almost a year. He wants you to come in, be trained and become an official member of S.H.I.E.L.D. You would be a valuable asset to the organization."

"I don't know," Aurora starts. "My mom," she trails off.

"Will be moved to a secure S.H.I.E.L.D location, given the best treatment until she passes," Clint jumps in to reassure the teen

"Agent Barton, I'll come in with you but that doesn't mean I'll stay." Aurora tells the S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

"That's all I ask." Clint says to the girl. "And call me Clint; after all we will be working together."

"Call me Aurora then."

**Two Years Later:**

"I can see how you got your codename, Hawkeye." Aurora jokes through the ear piece, from her position on the ground, as Clint took out two of the Cerberus* security guards. Aurora always felt uneasy about radio silence, even after two years of it being drilled into her head that it was a necessary evil.

"Now is not the time for jokes Voltz; keep focused on the mission." Clint replies back through the ear piece causing Aurora to sober up.

"Yes sir," Aurora replies and cuts communication with her partner. Focusing on her surroundings Aurora; she watches as her mentor takes out three more security guards. He waves his hand towards the building for her, which was her signal to go in.

Aurora saw a way into the building without having to break any windows; there was already a window broken in the center of the ground floor. That was her way in and she was going to take it. Running across the uneven gravel ground, Aurora made minimal noise and jumped into the broken window. Looking around she noticed that there wasn't a soul around; she dashed over to the stair well and up the stairs to the fifth floor. When she came to a stop at each level she checked around for anyone who could hinder her mission but saw none every time. Upon reaching her destined floor Aurora again checked her perimeter and then made her way into the control room. Her specific assignment for this mission was to implant a bug into the Cerberus mainframe. Then with the bug implanted into the mainframe S.H.I.E.L.D would have access to all the information stored within their server and know exactly what they are up to.

In the back of Aurora's mind she couldn't help but feel like something wrong was about to take place. Things seemed to be running way too smoothly for a rookie agent like her; this was her first mission outside of the U.S. After all she was nowhere near as talented as the great Natasha Romanoff. Which the eighteen year old was always reminded, whether it be by other agents, Director Fury, or her partner, that she was no Black Widow. It hurt her to know that no one thought she was good enough to hold any par with Natasha, but what hurt her the most was that Clint; her partner, her mentor, her friend, and the man she was secretly in love with didn't think she was capable of anything that Natasha could do.

"I'm in," Aurora spoke into the ear piece as her fingers began dancing across the keyboard of the computer she occupied.

"Good, you'll have to work fast Voltz." Clint starts, speaking in code just in case their lines had got compromised.

"I hacked your personal files and added a detailed criminal record in less than five minutes, what makes you think I need to hurry this process?" Aurora tells him cockily.

"But you didn't have the family coming home early to ruin all your fun." Clint continues in code.

"Shit," Aurora cursed as she plugged in the flash drive containing the bug into the computers USB port. Her fingers began to move faster across the keys in an attempt to hurry the process along. "They come barring presents?"

"Yeah quite a few and they aren't alone."

"Fuck, shit, damn," Aurora started cursing more, repeating those three words in a sequence.

"Calm down Voltz, panicking is not going to help you." Clint says in an attempt to calm her down.

"Easy for you to say Hawkeye," Aurora starts then pauses as the words 'Download at 93 percent' flashed on the screen. "Ha, the download should be complete in-,"

"Hurry it up, they are approaching the door." Clint's voice said with a slight panicked tone to it.

"I am working as-done."

"Get out of there now!" Clint yells.

The door burst open and in stepped seven fully armed men. Aurora subtly snapped her fingers, sending a shock through the flash drive and the computer she had been using, frying both of them: Leaving no trance of her on either of them. The men pointed their guns at her and she raised her hands in mock defense. They began yelling at Aurora in what she believed was Russian, she didn't understand them.

"Any ideas partner," Aurora asked glancing around at the men.

"I want you to run towards the window, it has already been shot out for you, and fire your grappling hook at my building. I'll cover your exit."

"Better be covering my back Barton," Aurora said slipping. Apparently the men understood Aurora and started towards her. "Fuck," just as Aurora was turning to make a run towards the window when a pair of arms grabbed her; forcing her onto her knees.

"Not going anywhere," the man said in broken English, in a Russian accent.

"Let me go," Aurora struggled.

"No,"

"Wrong answer buddy; didn't want to use this on this level but you leave me no-," before she could finish a sharp pain entered her neck causing her body to lurch forward and her vision started to fade to black.

"Voltz come in, Voltz! Aurora can you hear me? ANSWER ME!" Clint's frantic calling out to her was the last thing that the dirty-blonde heard before her mind went blank and the darkness consumed her.

Waking up strapped to a metal chair, being held prisoner, in a damp, cold, and disgusting room was not how Aurora pictured waking up. She had been naive enough to believe that Clint was going to save her. And being strapped to this chair proved how much of a rookie she really was, mentally. To believe that a senior agent like Clint was going to rescue her was a joke. He probably thought she was compromised; after all she was nowhere near as good as Natasha was. Sighing, Aurora looked up at the ceiling, wishing that Clint would come in and save her. She did have the imagination of a child still; she could dream all she wanted. Especially since it would take her mind off of whatever torture these men had planned for her.

"It's nice to see you are awake, Ms. Aurora. That is what the other agent said your name was, was it not?" The man began. "I see by your silence that I am right." He smirked. "My name is Ivan and I will be your torturer for the duration of you stay." Ivan continued to say to Aurora. Aurora briefly thought about trying to shock the man but knew it would also shock her. Metal was a conductor of electricity after all. "Now shall we begin this interrogation?" He cracked his knuckles.

"Go to hell," Aurora spit at him.

"Good, you're not going to give up information easily." Ivan said and punched Aurora in the face. "Now who do you work for my dear?"

"Your mother," Aurora spit into his face, blood from her mouth coated his face.

"You bitch," Ivan shouted and punched her again in the face. "Tell me who you work for."

"I'll tell you the same thing: Your mother." Aurora laughed as Ivan's face got red with anger.

Unbeknownst to Aurora while she was being beat up for information on S.H.I.E.L.D.

At the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters Agent Clint Barton was throwing the biggest and most unprofessional fit in history. He was not going to stand idly by while the members of Cerberus beat up his partner.

"What do you mean she's lost?" Clint yelled across the room at Director Fury. As soon as Aurora had been grabbed Clint had tried his best to get her back but he wasn't fast enough. The most he was able to do was throw a tracking device onto the back of the van that they had thrown Aurora into. "She's only eighteen and is a loyal agent to this organization. Or have you forgotten that Director?"

"Calm yourself Agent Barton," Fury tries to calm his bowsman. "She was never properly trained how to withstand interrogation, especially that of the Russians. We have to assume she has or will compromise not only this base, but all those around the world."

"So you expect me to stand by and watch as you forget about Aurora because you think she is weak?" Clint asks getting angrier and angrier.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am ordering you to do Agent Barton." Fury orders one of his top agents.

"Then I resign," Clint said.

"You are going to give up S.H.I.E.L.D for one eighteen year old girl because you're in love with her?" Fury asks in disbelief.

"Yes," Clint says with conviction. He turns and starts to the exit.

"You better hope she's worth it. If she's been beaten into submission and has compromised any of S.H.I.E.L.D's information then I will personally see to it that neither of you will ever see nor have contact with each other again." Fury tells him. "Grab Agent Romanoff and a few other field agents to retrieve Agent Davis."

"Thank you Director."

**Two Days Later:**

Two days had passed, or at least that's what her captor had told Aurora had passed. She was bruised and bleeding but not beaten. Ivan had tried everything, but rape, to get information out of Aurora but she still did not waver. She had also given up any hope that S.H.I.E.L.D. would be sending anyone in to save her. Director Fury had thought her weak and everyone knew this. He just used her for abilities for hacking. Even if Aurora died by the hands of her enemies she would never give up information on S.H.I.E.L.D. They were her mismatched family, even if some didn't think highly of her; they were all she had left. Two weeks after she officially became a member of S.H.I.E.L.D her mother passed away. As much as she felt jealous of Natasha, the red head was her best friend.

"Still alive I see," a man, who Aurora had never seen before, said as he entered the room. Aurora tensed, Ivan never let anyone enter this room without him. "Well Ivan is busy, so I am going to torture you today."

"Why bother," Aurora says coughing. "I'm not going to tell you anything,"

"Because Ivan doesn't know the correct way to get results: I, however, am a bad man and know exactly how to get information out of a head strong rookie agent of an unknown organization. Especially one who looks so innocent," He said coming closer to Aurora; a creepy smile on his face.

"Bastard," Aurora coughed again, hoping that what immediately popped into her mind at his word was wrong. But then again if it got her out of this chair, she may just be able to get out of here.

"Bitch," he slapped Aurora for no reason. "See name calling isn't so nice is it? But enough about that, let's have some fun." The man untied Aurora from the chair and hauled her up. Aurora let him move her away from the chair and onto the cold ground. Grunting as she hit the ground, Aurora tried to focus on producing a spark on the wet ground but failed. Panic began to set in. If she couldn't produce a small spark how was she going to electrocute the man who planned on raping her? "Let's see what this jacket is hiding?" The man says pulling out a knife and cutting through not only the fabric of her jacket but of her tank top as well. She knew if she got out of this, her jacket would not be able to shield her upper body. "Why don't you scream for me, I like when they scream."

"No," Aurora resists. "I won't give you the satisfaction."

"I always did love it more when they try to be brave," he tells her.

"Yeah but I bet they never shocked you by getting away from you." Aurora said as she snapped her fingers again, this time creating a small spark and sending it at him. The man got off of Aurora.

"So you have a little fight in you after all." He smirks.

"Not just a fight; an electrical current which will fry you." Aurora says standing up.

"Ha," he laughs at her. "Like you could, no person can produce what you are saying."

"Whoever said I was completely human," Aurora smirks and shoots a blue bolt at the man. "I hope you scream for me. It'll give me more satisfaction that I am the cause of your death and will bring relief too many of the victims you created." As the bolt connected with him, he began to scream in agony. It took about five minutes for his screams to stop and his chest to stop moving. "Guess it's time for me to be leaving." Aurora mumbles to herself as she heads for the door. She was two feet away when the door flew open.

"Aurora," a familiar voice says rushing towards her.

"Tasha," Aurora said back as a pair of arms encircled her and pulled her close.

"Clint, I have her." Natasha said into her ear piece.

"You came for me,"

"Not just me kiddo, Clint's here as well. You are my best friend." Natasha says picking up the weak Aurora. She was fading in and out of consciousness,

"Fury," Aurora asks.

"Pissed at Clint,"

"Why,"

"Clint was going to leave S.H.I.E.L.D if we didn't come and rescue you. You are special to him, Voltz. Very special," Natasha explains.

"Clint," Aurora whispers with a smile before passing out.

**A Week Later:**

It took Aurora a week before she was fully back to normal. In that week Aurora had made it her personally mission to keep out of everyone's way, the only person she had a lot of contact with was Agent Colson. He was tasked with making sure she was not compromised or brainwashed. She had proven that she wasn't within two days of her awakening. Natasha had tried to get her to talk to Clint with little success: Aurora would see him and freeze up before running back to her assigned room. She was scared to see him, afraid that his mind had been changed of her.

"Why are you avoiding everyone?" Clint asks, cornering Aurora in a hallway.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Aurora replies and attempts to walk around Clint.

"Damn it Aurora." Clint says pushing her against the wall, pinning her there. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I don't know wha-," Clint cuts her off.

"Natasha told me 'Rora. So stop avoiding the question and me!" Clint yells. "I risked everything for you!"

"You weren't the only person she told Clint. She told me that you threatened to leave S.H.I.E.L.D if Fury didn't send anyone after me!" Aurora yelled back. "I just don't understand why you did that Clint? What would make you risk your job for someone like me? I just don't get it!" Aurora continues yelling at Clint.

"Aurora," Clint puts his hands on either side of her face. "I would do it again if it meant having you right here with me." He finishes, leaning his face closer to Aurora's face.

"Clint," Aurora whispers. "Tell me why, please?" Aurora pleads.

"Against my better judgment and everything I was taught in training, you have made me feel some things that I've never experienced before. And I never got to tell you." Clint starts. "When they took you and I couldn't save you, I felt that I had lost you and the thought of losing you was just too much."

"What are you trying to say, Clint?" Aurora asks, breathe catching.

"Aurora," Clint says bringing his face even closer to hers. "I love you,"

"Clint,"

"Yeah,"

"Shut up and kiss me," Aurora says bring his face as close as she could without them actually kissing. "Oh and one more thing Clint," Aurora says right as their lips were about to meet.

"What' 'Rora," Clint breathes against her lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:-***Cerberus is a fictional company I created to serve my creative needs. It is by no means an actual company within the Marvel universe that I am aware of. And if it is than this company has no relations to the "real" one within this realm, again that's if there is one.

-If you have any questions, whether something wasn't stated that you are curious about or are just confused, review or PM me.

-Reviews, Favorites, and Alerts motivate me to continue and work faster but I do not require them. If you are interested in the actual story I suggest putting me on your Alert list. With how this came and the chapters of part one are coming, chapters might start popping up before the end of March or the beginning of April. I have spring break the first week of April so look out around then. But I make no promises I am a college student and need to bring my GPA up. I didn't do so well my first semester.

**TrappedinaPhoto: **Please give the authoress some love, I have a strong desire to see where this Fic goes, and I'm more likely to get my wish (and its possible it's your wish too,) to see where Aurora is going. And to find out exactly why she is what she is.


End file.
